


Echoes of The Past

by Ladyayla121



Series: Descendent of Mythal [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: Solas is in the Fade stuck in a nightmare. A memory he wishes he could redo.





	1. His Eternal Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what happened when Solas split the worlds.

His dreams are dark, memories of his past. One in particular haunts him, consuming him. Self-loathing, guilt, and regret eat away at him as he hears the screams of his People. It haunts him still, his fault that they all suffered.

 

            _The nightmare starts on a dark night, everything is silent and peaceful. An ordinary night in the time of the Evanuris. The sky was tinged with just a hint of green, a sign of the proof that the Fade was indeed part of the world. Fen’Harel stared at the sky, an admiring smile on his lips. He was happy, proud. He had accomplished much and it was paying off. He was now an Evanuris like the rest. He didn’t care that they called him the Trickster. He liked that it complimented his clever intelligence. Arrogance radiated off him in waves as he stood arms behind his back, chin raised high, like nothing could tear him down. How wrong he was._

_A scream tore through the quiet, startling the creatures that were hidden in the forests that touched the edge of the city of Arlathalon. Fen’Harel’ heart pounded, fear and adrenaline coursing through him as he rushed in the direction the scream came from. He stopped cold horror and anger pulling in him as he sees Mythal lying in a pool of her own blood in the middle of her garden, her favorite place in the whole of Arlathalon. A dagger was embedded in her chest, piercing her heart._

_Fen’Harel raced over to her and looked into her face. Her eyes stared up at him, lifeless. Her face still wore the expression of her last thoughts. It showed a combination of agony and love. Whoever had killed her she knew them intimately. Rage seethed inside him, blood turning cold. He picked up her body and carried her to her temple located within her garden. Inside the temple was decorated in marble, candles lay unlit. They flared to life within seconds of him walking to the alter where her slaves paid homage to her. He set her down gently, removed the jagged dagger from her and sealed the wound leaving only a scar of the atrocity as proof. He paid his respects to his friend and quickly left the temple, eyes glowing with intent._

_He crosses the land with long angry strides and is at_ _Elgar’nan’ giant obsidian temple. The slaves scurry away in fear of him, his face hardened, eyes glowing. His fury increased as he saw the arrogant, satisfied smirk on Vengeance’s face as he looked down at him. In an instant he knew that Mythal’s own husband had betrayed her._

_“You murdered her!” Fen’Harel roared at the blonde haired Elvhen._

_“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Elgar’nan lied, his face was emotionless except his eyes, which revealed the truth of his treachery._

_“Are you so consumed by power that you would resort to murdering your own wife just because she believed you were turning into exactly what we all promised we would never be?” Fen’Harel bellowed, an expression of just fury upon his face, eyes glowing green. The slaves all stared at him frightened by the force of his rage. “I know it wasn’t just you. Who else helped you?”_

_“What does it matter? You wanted power just like the rest of us! You have no reason to talk as such to me, Fen’Harel!” Vengeance’s eyes turned completely black as they narrowed with deadly anger that seemed to be shooting out of them._

_“Not at the cost of lives!” The Dread Wolf growled; horror, anger, and disgust plain to see on his face. “I would never needlessly take the life of someone just for their power!”_

_Fen’Harel turned his back on Elgar’nan, and stormed out of the vile temple. His rage boiling within him as he walked to the center of the empire. His face is a mask of hardened determination. He has only one goal in mind, punishing all of the Evanuris. They were corrupt, not caring whom they hurt now. It was different once, but power always corrupts even the most beautiful of people._

_Everyone stepped out of his way, eyeing him warily, whispering about him. He glares at them making them gasp and scurry away, fearing him. He was almost to the center and his magic was building inside him, preparing for what he was about to do. He stops as he reaches the center of the courtyard and closes his eyes._

_When he opens them, they flash green his arms rising slowly to the air, his fists to the sky. His head rolled back._

_Fen’Harel let out an unearthly howl that went through the city like a thousand needles of ice, it echoed against the hills, through the valleys, against the trees, and the Elvhen structures, making them vibrate._

_He howled again. Long, haunting, otherworldly. The sound avalanched through the air. The earth beneath his feet rumbled. Water danced in glorious lakes around. Fear coursed through all Elvhen in the courtyard, across the whole of the Empire, he could smell it in the air. The very air danced, and began to move._

_The magic tore through the fabric of the air, beginning to turn about him, dust rising at it’s passing. Darkness mixed with the glowing green light of the Fade began to gather, the magic of the howl taking away the very light away, pulling the Fade and darkness as it was pulling the wind. Glowing green light and dark moved around Fen’Harel as he released a magic of his own making into the howl._

_Screams of panic erupted from the elves all around as he stood howling in the center of the maelstrom. The green light sucked to him. Darkness fell all about, it was black as night. The only light was the glowing green magic flowing around Fen’Harel._

_Lightning tore violently across the blackness of the sky, flashing rapidly in every direction, forking, doubling, over and over until the Empire burned. Thunder rolled through the world, coalescing into a continuous frenzy, mixing with the howl, becoming part of it._

_The ground shook. The howl went beyond sound, to something else entirely. All about, the ground cracked open in jagged, ferocious tears. Shafts of green light shot upward from the cracks, dancing and vibrating. It gathered in speed and were pulled into the vortex, sucked into Fen’Harel. He was a glowing form of green light in a sea of darkness._

_There was a horrible impact to the air all about. In a brief, tremendous flash of light, the elves saw the city structures all around them suddenly blown back in a cloud of green. There was a deafening thunder as they all fell to the lands below._

_“Fen’Harel what is the meaning of this!” Elgar’nan’ voice thundered from his right. His gaze flashed to the corrupted Evanuris. They were all gathered behind him panic and horror prominent on their faces._

_“You all will answer for you crimes! I sentence you to an eternity of sleep beyond the Fade! You will no longer take power for your own selfish gain at the death of innocents!” Fen’Harel roared in finality. They couldn’t stop him, it was already done. They had only a matter of minutes left to seal themselves away._

_“What of the innocents you are destroying now, Lathallin?” Falon’Din asked in a demanding whisper. “You are tearing their world and homes apart!”_

_“But at least they will be free!” Fen’Harel retaliated, and finished the spell. He pushed the Evanuris into the once shining fortress of Arlathalon and sealed within. The glowing green light covered the city like a curtain and then disappeared behind the dark sky. The land beneath his feet began to fall and he blasted a shield over himself and anyone who on the land with him, protecting them as they fell to the earth below._

Solas couldn’t escape the nightmare, the guilt too strong to break. Suddenly a howl breaks through from somewhere behind him. He turns to see a large snowy white she-wolf standing there staring at him with sapphire eyes. It’s the second time he has seen her and though he is wary of her, he is glad she was there this time. She seemed familiar to him but he knows he has never encountered her in his many wanderings through the Fade.

 

            Looking at her, the nightmare falls away. For some unknown reason he finds the she-wolf comforting. She bows her head to him, knowing full well she helped him, and then turns and walks silently away.

 

           

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Death's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falon'Din tries to run from Fen'Harel' banishment and tries to save as many as he can. His mother saves him.

Falon’Din looked at him sadly before turning away and leaving the rest of them to their fate. He rushed to his Eluvian to get to his Kingdom bringing as many Elvhen with him as possible. When all the ones he brought with him were all through he sealed the Eluvian and then shattered it. 

He ran, using his magic to seal them all within, making sure only the magic of Life could unlock it. He then set a huge protection ward around it hoping that with whatever happened they would all be safe within.   
Falon’Din walked down deep into his palace where the River of Souls resided and manifested his foci into his hands, drawing out the magic from inside himself, and locked it within the orb. He set it upon his alter again placing a seal to make sure only Life magic could release it. 

Not long after he felt gasp as he was ripped away from his temple and locked beyond the Veil, he could feel the pull of eternal sleep begin to encase him. He fought it as hard as he could. A world without Death would have dire circumstances. Suddenly, a woman with red hair appeared in his line of sight. She had the Vallaslin of Mythal upon her face and she looked at him in desperation. Her eyes flashed and he recognized her soul.

“Mother, I thought you were dead.” He said groggily, 

“Quiet now, there isn’t much time.” She shushed him and then placed her hand upon his forehead. She muttered something under her breath, a spell he realizes. “Listen carefully now. The world cannot be without Death or chaos will be left in its wake. You will be not be put to sleep for long. It will be only a decade. However, you will be stuck behind the Veil. You will be able to cross those that die over but it will be minimal. Unfortunately, this will cause undead to rise and a number of other horrible things that will test the new world.” He can feel himself slipping further down, tired.

“Several centuries from now a woman of my blood is destined to become the Goddess of Life. She will be the one to save all life when Fen’Harel tries to reunite the worlds. When that time comes all will be reborn except for you. You must have her split your power between her and Fen’Harel. She will know what to do when Fen’Harel frees you.” She explained, her voice fuzzy. He could no longer see her as his eyes were shut and refused to reopen. It was the last thing he heard before falling in eternal slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is a small part of what Falon'Din experiences just before he is sealed behind the Veil.


End file.
